All For One
by Plaxxramas
Summary: Ryuk dropped a Deathnote into the Human World. He watched the events that unfolded firsthand. I think it's time another one of our books made it into their world. It's time they have another taste of mayhem.


Fifty years… Five decades… Two major wars since…

Had it really been that long ago? Could it really be that so much has happened since the existence known as Light Yagami had flipped the world on its head with his attempt to become the god of this petty and crime filled rock?

Things moved extremely fast after the death of Light. His more radical supporters began to gather secretly and make plans. It didn't matter to them that in the end he was simply a human reaching for divinity. In their eyes… the way he punished the wicked with the absolute power of an unavoidable death… was true justice. They decided to take matters into their own hands, the hands of those who saw the path of Kira, and soon began to kill criminals on sight. Within a week after they started, 60% of the criminal holding facilities across the world had been stormed and every criminal within annihilated.

The size and suddenness of their appearance on the world stage completely took the opposing faction off guard. They were those who condemned Light's actions… those who believed no single human had the right to decide who lived and who died. Rallying in defense as quickly as they could, they sought to protect the remaining facilities as well as what they believed in. The war, and indeed the scale of the battles warranted it being named a war, was later titled the (World Morality War) / (War of Human Morality).

This polarizing outbreak of fighting ended as quickly as it started. Those caught in the middle without a strong opinion on the matter sided against the aggressors… because though their initial assault was explosive, massive, and damaging… they simply didn't have the means to win successive battles without severe casualties. A ceasefire of around a month and a half ensued… ending when the leaders of the Kira supporters agreed to turn in themselves in exchange for pardoning of lower ranking members of their force. This bargain was surprisingly accepted by the other side and the world continued spinning as if nothing had occurred.

Years passed without much incident. Regular advancement in computer technology as well as refinement in energy production eventually led to fossil fuels dying out in importance. The World Energy Grid (WEG) project proposed not long after the end of the war was completed slightly ahead of schedule in 2024… some claim the explanation was funding being moved from the newly downsized budget for the management of inmates and facilities that held them. The new grid replaced all existing power infrastructure across densely populated countries to account for advancements in energy production. Virtual Intelligences (V.I.) began to take seed in homes across the world, increasing ease of living and productivity all around. V.I.'s were generally programmed with personalities similar to celebrities, though some talented individuals liked to create their own to share from fictional or historical characters. Indeed, things appeared to simply be progressing forward as always. Even crime, which was somewhat subdued the first few years after the war and Light's reign, began to pick back up to levels seen pre-Kira.

The world continued like this till the next major war worth mentioning, the Russo-Sino War. Border tensions between Russia and China wavered from stable to high levels since the WEG project was completed. Known terrorist groups from both sides were constantly being found and snuffed out to prevent any damage to each others respective grids. In 2029, a Chinese computer science student, using a homemade V.I. named 'Misa Misa', hacked into and crashed a significant portion of Russia's power grid to show off his creation's abilities. Chinese troop movements near the border had been heavy of late and before the true perpetrator was discovered, a Russian terrorist cell attacked Chinese border guards. The incident quickly lit the fires of war within both countries. Fighting continued for nearly a year without either side garnering any allies from the rest of the world. Before the situation reached the point of a side attempting to use a nuclear weapon, U.N. forces stepped in and created a buffer territory 15 miles in width across the length of the border of the two countries. Both sides were ordered to retreat behind those lines or face heavy trade embargos and lack of aide in repairing their countries. They complied, seeing no reason to try and fight the rest of the world as well as their neighbors in a war their citizens were unhappy with in the first place.

And so the world kept spinning once again. As time went on, more and more people who experienced Light's world died every day, and criminals feared death's retribution less and less. To one experiencing that time day to day, it seemed like ages had passed since one Shinigami had found a cure for his boredom… even if in the grand scheme those ages were merely a drop in time's ocean.

-Direflame.


End file.
